The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheels, and more particularly, to an internal spinning system having a section that spins independently from the associated vehicle wheel.
Rotating hubcaps and wheel covers are well known in the automotive field. Various mechanisms have been employed to control the spinning of the hubcap or a section of the hubcap while the vehicle is moving and while the vehicle is at rest. There are currently two primary spinning wheel-section systems, and these systems typically include some form of spinning hubcap. The first is a system for maintaining the wheel-section generally stationary relative to the rotating vehicle wheel. The second is a system for maintaining the wheel-section in a rotating manner relative to a stationary vehicle wheel.
Current systems for maintaining a relatively stationary wheel-section typically employ various types of weighting mechanisms, thereby maintaining the wheel-section (e.g. hubcap) orientation regardless of reverse or forward rotation of the associated wheel.
Current systems for maintaining a spinning hubcap relative to a stationary wheel include a spinner on the external section of the hubcap attached to the wheel. The spinner is attached through either a bearing clutch device or a ratchet type system for controlling hubcap rotation.
These wheel systems are however susceptible to theft, as their removal merely requires removal of the attaching bolts or lugs. A further difficulty with current spinning hubcap systems is that they are highly susceptible to hazardous road environments, such as road debris that may jar the spinning section of the hubcap, excessive mud or dirt that may be difficult to clean off the spinning section of the hubcaps, or any sideswiping incidents with other vehicles or road obstacles. Still a further disadvantage is that current spinning hubcap systems are not compatible with various import and domestic vehicle tires.
The disadvantages associated with current wheel-section spinning systems have made it apparent that a new spinning system is needed. The new system should be theft resistant and compatible with most import and domestic vehicle wheel sizes and types, and should be substantially resistant to hazardous road environments. The present invention is directed to these ends.